A friend for the Night
by The Pupetter
Summary: After watching sky witch and hearing the line about Raggedy i had to write this. MarcelineXRaggedy fluffiness that may turn into something if it gets a following. Note to Bubbleline fans, this does not discredit that relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A friend for the night

(This was based off of Princess Bubblegums comment to Marceline about how she should replace her beloved Hambo with Ragedy Princess. It is short simple fluff with an unlikely pair that i want to explore.)

The princess made of cloth and string floated aimlessly in the cold night air teathered to a fence post by one of her strings. She had alway wondered what flying would be like and had chosen to use a kite method to do so riding the cold air. As she floated she began to fear she would never come down and was begining to panic.

"Hey there Raggedy" said a whimsical voice next to her as the vampire queen floated next to her "What'cha doin'?"

If it were possible Raggedy princess would have jumped at the sudden appearance.

"M-M-M-Marceline what a-are you doing here" she stammered afraid

"I asked first" she replied snidely "so talk why are you trussed up like a kite" she asked

"W-w-well, I-I wanted to see what flyings like but now i c-c-cant get down a-a-and im afraid the w-w-wind will stop and ill get hurt" she rushed to stammer it out as she felt the wind begin to die down

"Tell you what I'll lower you down but youll owe me a favor" Marceline said schemingly as she took ahold of Raggedy and brought her down to Ooo.

Raggedy hadnt the time or courage to protest and as her feet touched the ground she looked up at Marceline fearing the Vampires demands. "W-w-what f-f-favor?" she stammered dreading the answer.

"I need you to stay at my house for a few days" the amusement had almost vanished from the Vampires voice. "As my teddy bear" some embarrasment seeped into her voice.

"What?" Raggedy was too dumbfounded to studder as she listened futher

Marceline steeled herself. "Ive been having trouble getting to sleep. You know nightmares and that sort of thing." she shrugged non chalantly "I figure your all stuffed-animal-ike so maybe you can help"

Raggedy wanted to say no, but for one feared the girl and for another felt a strange want of company. She had been wandering and alone for quite sometime and didnt have the self respect or confidence to oppose a (somewhat forced) chance at company.

"Okay, Marceline" she sighed "B-but j-just for tonight" she rushed out to seem reluctant

The vampire girl smiled and grabbed the cloth princess "Sweet, hold on tight" she flew quickly holding the captive to her chest as she zoomed through the night towards the cave that held her home. He flew right to the bed room and plopped the Princess down on the bed. "Get comfy Rags." she purred as she changed in the bathroom.

Raggedy was beyond affraid and dizzy from the flight and gladly tried to comply. She found a nice spot near the headboard and settled down regaining what little composure she had.

"How's the bed" Marceline walked out in a part of short boxer like underwear and a black sports bra

"I-I-I-I-Its" she studdered at the sight of the girl and her exposed skin and blushed "ThebedisgreatMarceline" she blurted out

"Great" she stretched "Might actually get some sleep tonight" she walked over and crawled under the covers pulled raggedy close to her chest "Your shaking, nervous are we?" she taunted sleepily

"N-n-n-Yes" she admitted and blushed deeply at the proximity of Marceline's breasts

The vampire planted a kiss on the girls lips with a devilish smile before yawning "sleep tight" she purred and drifted off

Raggedy was bright red and confused. Tonight was going to be either wonderful or terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet dreams sleeping by a Nightmare

(First off, let me apologize for the shortness of these first chapter's. I'm getting used to the characters and trying figure out a good set-up. I'm also trying to fiigure out if i want to make this a romantic pairing or just a few fun nights. Be sure to leave your input.)

Raggedy tried to relax in Marceline's grasp and found minor success. She convined herself that doing so wouldnt be too weird and nuzzled in the vampires breast's. Though they were cold they were also soft and the steady breathing of Marceline moving them was near hypnotic. She focused on these small comforts but still couldnt find sleep and still felt a small twinge of fear over her situation. 'Maybe i can try and get a little leverage' she thought wanting to have a small bit of control over her predicament. Slowly she worked her way to be face to face with Marceline.'You can do this Raggedy just kiss her and maybe she'll loosen up and you can sneak away' she steeled herself and closed her soft linen mouth around Marceline's in a deep passionate kiss.

Raggedy Princess hadnt expected the reaction she got and was nearly crushed when Marceline wrapped her arms tighter around the cloth girl and deepened the kiss. Her fear skyrocketed as she felt something bad was about to happen. Her fear gave away to excitement though as she began to lose herself in the sweetness of the kiss.

"Peebles you taste like cloth" Marceline murmured in her sleep as she broke the kiss. Her dreams were so much better with the soft body of the captive princess in her arms. SHe had bee able to actually enjoy the dream of her crush Princess Bubblegum this night.

Raggedy felt a twinge of sadness that the vampire thought she was Bonnibel but didnt dare say anything. She wanted Marceline to enjoy the dream feeling a great happiness that she was helping the girl have a pleasent night. She kissed her softly and then nuzzled her chest again. Strangely the happiness she felt allowed her to relax enough to finally drift asleep.

Marceline opened her eyes to see raggedy sleeping soundly at chest. "I may have to keep you around princess" she purred "That was the best nap ive had in a long time"


	3. Chapter 3

Helena

Marceline and Raggedy Princess slept soundly through the day dreaming of love in one form or another as the sun rose and set. As night began to cover the land Marceline awoke to find an awake but blissful Raggedy still lying next to her.

"you must not have hated it too much, you're still here." Marceline purred at the blissfully unaware girl

"O-o-oh Marceline your awake," she laughed nervously and tried to get up

"What's the rush?" she grabbed her by the sheet she wore as a dress and tried to pull her back

"Marceline! Dont" she cried as the cover she wore came away and her true form was revealed

The girl underneath the burlap sack was short but with skin of pure white silk, her hair was crimson lace and her eyes were buttons of the finest emerald. She tried to cover her modest breasts and with her thin lithe arms as her multicolored stocking covered her lower half.

"Wasn't expecting that," Marceline stared at the girl a moment in surprise as she held the cloth Raggedy had used to keep herself secret

"M-m-marceline, please give it back" Raggedy shivered nervously feeling naked and dangerous without her cover.

Marceline grinned impishly. "Tell me why you hide that body of yours first" she was curious and loved having a handle on her captive. Besides she was still enjoying the view.

Raggedy blanced as she saw she wasnt going to get out of this painlessly. She kept a tight cover on her chest with her arms. "Looking like this destroyed my kingdom Marceline" she shuddered at the memory "When i was younger a lot of knights and princes fell in love with me but i didn't return the favor of any of them. They would come from all over Ooo to seek my hand but i turned down each and every one. Eventually one of them A Scissor knight went mad and began to cut my kingdom apart. He swore that if he couldn't have me no one could and destroyed my people as my army killed him. I left after that. not wanting to cause anymore pain because of how i looked, and made myself a mask to hide under" she had begun to cry remembering it all, the screams of so many of her guards and citizens being cut down the sight of her broken city.

Marceline saw the pain of the girl and brought he close in a loving embrace while using the raggedy mask to dry the girls tears. She sat there with Raggedy for a time waiting for her captive to regain her composure, and feeling not a small amount of guilt for bringing her past up.

"Raggedy I'm sorry..." Marceline offered the mask to the sobbing girl unable to say anything else just hoping she hadnt hurt the princess too badly.

Raggedy took the cloth but didnt put it on "After a while i just decided to accept what people wanted from me. Being a scarecrow for tree trunks. Being your teddy bear. Easier than watching people get angry and violent" she looked at the mask and the look in Marceline's eyes "Do you like me like this?" she asked

Marceline was disarmed "Well, yes but...Raggedy if you don't-" she was disarmed by raggedy exposing the breasts she had be covering and taking ahold of marceline's shoulders

"If you want me to look like this you have to keep me here, so that no one fights over me" Raggedy said sadly "I'll stay here if you ask Marceline" she got close to the vampires face with a look of desperation.

Marceline couldnt give her the answer she was looking for but instead gave Raggedy a form of what she wanted. She closed the rest of the distance between her and her captive and pressed a kiss on her lips. The girl needed love and company and to be made to feel beautiful again.

(A/N So yeah this is a little bit longer and maybe im getting to the point where i steadily increase the length of these but it may turn into a collection of continuos micro fiction {Please don't kill me in the reviews} I will work on adding more to the chapters and make them worth your time. I came up with the Raggedy backstory basing it off Helen of Troy a bit, the reason for it is entirely because i wantedd to make this story a bit more romantic and wanted to have a literal hidden beauty.)


	4. Chapter 4

To be loved.

The kiss went on for a moment before raggedy stopped and pulled away with tears in her eye's. She wanted this but couldnt bring herself to give herself to anyone if she did she may have a repeat of Guill and lose someone else. She turned away and began to cover herself again. 

"I'm sorry Marceline I-I was stupid I c-cant do this" she tried to wrap the cloak around herself again.

Marceline stopped Raggedy and gently removed the cloak. "You dont need to cover up here Rags" she said in a calm gentle voice "I like to see you like this, you really are beautiful and shouldnt be ashamed of it" she pulled the girl closer and discarded the cloak. "if you dont want this we don't have to do it but you need to be who you really are here"

Raggedy looked at the girl and an embarrassed look appeared on her face "I do want this i just dont want to cause more trouble"

Marceline lifted the girls chin up with a finger "No one will know about us if you dont want them to and if anyone tries to fight over you ill break it up" she smiled always ready to go to extremes to keep and protect what she liked. "Deal?"

Raggedy saw the expression on Marcelines face and the sincerity in her eyes. She really would stop a war for Raggedy and more than that she wanted to be with raggedy. The sad, tired girl smiled at that happiness and nodded her head. She pursed her lips and leaned in to kiss Marceline again as she wrapped the arms she had kept hidden, to prevent anyone from asking for her hand, around the vampire.

Marceline met the girls mouth with her own and allowed the hands to reach around her and embrace her. She pressed her body against the soft silk body her breasts meeting Raggedies beyond soft mounds as the girls hands work Marceline's bra clasp. Her mouth was smooth and soft as the kiss went on but marceline broke the kiss to taste more of the Princess' body. Slowly she ran her tongue acrossed the sleek mouth and face as Raggedy freed her breasts from the cloth containing them. She planted kiss after kiss along the cheek and neck of raggedy occasionally breaking the cloth in a few places with her fangs illiciting a moan of pain and pleasure from Raggedy. She came to the mounds of the girls breast and saw the rosy pink bottons at the tips. Tentatively she ran her tongue over what she expected to taste of plastic or clay and found a delicious sweetness.

"That feels, r-r-really g-g-good Marceline" the girl moaned in delight as the vampire fondeled her and sent waves of pleasure coursing through her. "Be c-c-careful, please" she squeaked as she felt a hand leave her breast and begin to force its way into the multicolored patchwork tights she wore. "N-n-not there Marceline" she almost begged.

Marceline smiled a cruel grin as she forced her hand futher into the pants "Dont worry Rags i'm not gonna hurt ya" she reached the velvety folds of the girls womanhood and began to rub and play calling forth a deep moan of pleasure from the girl. "Oh arent you sensitive."

Raggedy was brought to the edge by the simple touch of Marceline's expert hand "Please Marcy its too much im about to-to-t" she was interupted as she let out a breathy moan and soaked the vampires hand in a strange sweet oil.

Marceline smiled as she heard the joy in the panicked girls voice and felt the gush of liquid on her hand "Oh Raggedy!" she purred in playful seductiveness "What will i do with you if you gush so quickly" she layed the girl on her back on the bed and climbed on top of her in a predatory pin. "How about I make you last a little longer" she pressed a hungry grinning kiss to Raggedy's mouth.

Raggedy became lost in the sweet intensity of the kiss strangely enjoying the feel of Marceline on top of her. She felt marceline begin to molest her breasts and moaned in the kiss wanting more as she was already building to a new climax.

"Naughty girl" Marceline playfully chastised "you're already wet aren't you" she trailed her tongue across Raggedy's body again and finally arrived at the tights. "How about we get rid of these." she determinately ripped off the tights and exposed the lovely sweetness betwixt Raggedy's thighs "You're soaked girl" he laughed impishly

"Marceline d-d-don't it's r-r-rude" she started nervously and began to close her legs only to feel them forced open by the vampire "Marceline!" she cried before she felt the tongue enter her and her words were turned into moans of animal joy. She was wracked with pleasure as the long serpentine muscle journeyed deep within her and began to probe the girls most sensitive points. It took about thirty seconds for Raggedy to be sent over the edge once more and a torrent of sweet oil to be sent into Marcelines face. "I'm sorry" she started but was silenced by the mouth owning the tongue being forced onto hers.

"Don't worry about it" she said casually "You'll return the favor" marceline finished seductively "now get some sleep doll ive got places to be." she forced a small bit of vampire magic on the girl to influence her already tired body to fall asleep as Marceline dressed and left to set a plan of hers in motion.

(A/n Two things. First, hide the kids this fanfic is no longer for little eyes or ears. And second Hooray for the longest chapter by far.I am going to try and put more out of this length or longer and make them as fun to read hopefully. )


	5. Chapter 5

Seperation

As Raggedy slept under the spell of the vampire Queen a dream of her past played in her troubled mind. She was brought back to the days before the loss of her kingdom and to the sweetness of her secret paramour.

She lay in her chamber hidden from the rest of the castle with the woman she had maintained a relationship with, A mage with great potential from a land of mysteries. She breathed contentedly as she looked at the napping form the soft red fur and lithe body complimented the sly smiling face on the foxlike woman. "Nama your so pretty when you sleep" she whispered.

Nama's ears twitched at the voice and her grin spread. "I know princess"she purred slyly keeping her eyes closed. "that is why i sleep with you so often" she crawled on top of Raggedy "But i know you like me better when im awake" she growled seductively

"I do but i cant enjoy you just yet" she confidently carressed the Kitsune's cheek "I have to listen to hold court soon" she kissed her on the lips.

"more _Baka _trying to get at you" she asked in a nervous joke "Don't they know you will not accept them"

"I have to hear them and make the effort Nama, the kingdom wants me to have a suitor and try as I might I can't convince them to accept us." she frowned sadly "We have to be secret Love."

Nama dissappeared with fox magic causing Raggedy to sit up in alarm. The Kitsune reappeared behind her and hugged her sensually.

"Stealth, subterfuge, Ninjutsu." she purred "Far more entertaining than normal courtship" she kissed raggedy on the neck "I hope you can keep up. I'm a master after all" she dissappearing again

"A master tease..." Raggedy muttered in loving annoyance as she got dressed and ready for court knowing Nama was gone by now.

She left to the court and listened to the complaints of citizens and solved the issues she could. Her greater frustrations came with the suitors that quested for her hand. Most were easy to pass up and quickly left to seek out other prospects. Others however...

"What do you mean you won't accept me!" The Grand Knight of the Kingdom of scissors Guill Armand DeShnipp growled at the regent of clothe. "I have journeyed for 3 weeks to get here and claim your hand" he held up the three claws "THREE WEEKS!" he shouts at the top of his lungs

"I apologize to you sir DeShnipp" Raggedy remained calm under the aggression "but the character you have demonstrated towards myself and my people have shown me that you are not worthy of my hand"

"That orphan lived didnt he. If the brat hadnt gotten in my way i wouldnt have needed to shred him the way i did." the Knight chuckled "I don let anything get in my way" he wiggled his claw like fingers threateningly.

"Please leave my court Sir Deshnipp" Raggedy had lost her patience with this psycho and his band of cutlery. "before i have you removed" she commanded in a serious tone.

The Knight stiffened "Fine i'll leave but be aware Princess, I'll be back and im not gonna be nice" he left the court cackling and purposefully clicking his claws together.

Raggedy called court off and returned to her chambers "That psycho is gonna be trouble" she let out a breath thinking about it.

"If you did not restrict me from killing guests in this land you would not need to worry about him" Nama reappeared next to her and began to massage the anxious regent. "Come to bed and let us forget him and all the other fools" she purred as she rubbed her shoulders and kiss her on the cheek

Raggedy loved the feeling of her touch but couldnt lose herself completely in the joy. "I'm worried Nama" she whispered in a frightened tone "I dont want to put my people in danger and it feels like i just made everyone a target"

Nama stopped "I will not let anything happen to you or your people Raggedy" she said sincerely as she hugged the girl "You found me half dead and desperate and took me in when others would leave me to die" she held Raggedy close "I will live and die for you"

Raggedy turned and kissed the fox girl. "Never die. Let's just live"

The kisses became more intense and loving as the two embraced Raggedy's lusty mouth trailing from the foxes sweet mouth to her chest as sheer need drove her and made her latch on to the tender breasts of her vulpine lover. The night continued in the throws of passion as the two forgot their troubles in each other. It was a paradise of bliss to be broken by the coming days.

The dream transformed into a nightmare as the dark memory flooded into her. She was awoken by the sound of the attack on her people as the knight charged forth with the small army he had brought. Guill Armand deShnipp cut through soldier and citizen in his charge to the castle while his soldiers followed suit. Pin Cushion Archers were able to down a few of the scissormen but the battle was quickly becoming hopeless. Raggedy called on thread and needle to pierce the soldiers she could see and found the wave was breaking as the soldiers began to retreat.

Guill however would not surreneder and continued to hack and slash at whatever got in his way. "SHE WILL BE MINE" the monster howled out as he charged at the princess. The Memory truly became a nightmare then as Nama stopped the beast by throwing herself from the shadows to bring him down and Raggedy sending a torrent of needle at the Knight as his arm knocked her unconscious.

Raggedy awakens then finding herself alone and able to shed her tears in peace. She recalls the wasteland of the kingdom and the loss of her love. She remembers how she silently made her cloak and left it behind and the tears flow without pause


	6. Chapter 6

Mischief and the Vampire

Marceline flew through the night looking for the right person to assist her in her wicked little plan. As she had her fun with Raggedy she had decided the poor girl needed some real love, she knew some of her friends that wouldnt object to taking on a girlfriend for a while and out of those she knew enough sincere partners to make looking through the options worth while. As she thought of the girl that would be good for the girl, a shadowy aquaintence of her's popped into her mind. "Maybe it's due time that girl got a date" she muttered as she flew "She's been single for as long as ive known her" she went to the forest where the stealthy girl resided and began to search with heightened senses.

The woman known as Nama sat in a secluded spot by a pool of almost luminesent water as she thought on how she ended up there. She drifted into the memory of the battle of chasing down the maniac that had hurt Raggedy, of cutting down the soldiers that had tried to stop her, of finally finding him and destroying him. She snapped out of the memory before she could remember coming back and finding her love gone and the kingdom razed, before she could remember the great pain she felt and how she tried to lose herself in solitude.

"What's up, Mopey" the vampire queen dropped down to a hover above the pool with a taunting grin.

'This woman refuses to allow me my penance' Nama grinned in happy annoyance at the vampire "What is it Marceline?" she huffed at the girl in playful anger. She still mourned her lovers loss but had chosen to slowly find new happiness.

Marceline crossed her legs and seemed to sit above the pool."Ive got a proposition for you" she grinned mischeiviously "I've got a girl that could stand some TLC, and i know that a mopey vulpine like yourself could probably stand some company" she stretched out and layed casually in the air. "So I figure that me, you and her have some fun and if you like her then you and said girl canfigure something out" she grinned "What do you say"

Nama wanted to reject the offer out of respect for her lost princess but something inside her jumped at the offer. She was a lover and wanted to love once again, she thought on it and decided to accept. "What does she look like?"

Marceline's grin grew huge "lemme show you" she grabbed the fox girl and flew back to her cave hoping the night to come would be memorable.

As Nama was brought to the room she felt a small bit of guilt she didnt want to get this poor girls hopes up but she did owe Marceline the favor for the night. She was still attached to her Princess and couldnt open her heart to another just yet. As she opened the door t the room the sight of the girl knocked the breath from her. The beautiful silken skin and the crimson hair were all too familiar and as the beauty raise her face from her hads and revealed the tear stained emerald eyes she knew it was her.

"Princess..." she whispered and charged forth to close the girl in a crushing embrace

Happiness mixed with pure rage flooded into Nama as she held the girl. She broke the embrace and leveled a look of dark animousity at the girl. "I thought you were dead Sil, I thought you burned with the city. I thought that psycho Guill killed you, I chased him down, I ripped him and his army to peices" she gripped the girl in anger "But here you are almost unchanged, why didnt you try and find me? Did you think that fool had killed me? That i had lost to someone like him?"

Princess Silkenya Rags looked at the fox like girl ignoring the pain caused by the strong grip. "I didnt think you were dead Nama" she kept tears at bay "But i couldnt face you or anyone else from the kingdom after what had happened" the tears began to fall but she kept a steady voice. "Everyone i was suppose to protect died that day because of one mans obsession with me. I let that happen because even though you could have gotten rid of him i was too weak to let you." Her voice cracked "I was too weak to be Silkenya so i became Raggedy, an ugly little thing no one would start a war over and no one would get hurt for." she cried openly seeing Nama after so many years and remembering the good and bad of it all.

Nama wanted to slap the girl and kiss her at the same time. Raggedy was on the front lines to defend her people and saved so many of them. The scissor folk beat the city down but they didnt win and it was because of Silkenya's power and strength. "Stop saying things like that Sil" she growled "your people are scattered but alive because of you and you need to be proud of that." she needed to wake the girl up "They need you back Princess" she got closer to the girl taking her face in her hands "I need you back"

Raggedy looked in Nama's eyes. She pressed her lips against Nama's "I wont fail them again Nama. I wont be their Princess, but i will be your's" she pressed in for another kiss but was stopped by Marceline.

"I dont think so Princess." she purred "I'm you're Queen aand i get first taste" she was hoping to get Nama to step up and take whats hers.

"Step away Marceline this is none of your matter" The fox growled at Marceline's intrusion

"My house my rules" she groped raggedy as she taunted. "Besides it doesnt seem like raggedy is too commited to you"

Suddenly the Princess moved and knocked Marceline away "Dont talk about like that Marceline" she said in a voice carrying cold fury.

Marceline smiled and rose with a defeated stance "Fine ill leave you to love birds to it then" she moved to the door 'this has been interesting' she thought.

Nama stopped Marceline "Wait, your terms were that the three of us have some fun tonight" the fox always stuck to her agreements "I apologize for my rudeness and i will follow through"

Marceline smiled and returned to the bed "Lets get started then"


End file.
